Wizards Protection Program
by Oliviaa Rose
Summary: "I am most unhappy to inform you that none of you will be going home this summer. I have been informed that there has been an outbreak in Azkaban Prison. All prisoners have escaped. Because of this news,and the threat of danger these prisoners bring, the Ministry has decided that it is best to send you all into the Wizard's Protection Program." CoS/Eclipse, may contain slash, maybe
1. Breaking News

**Hello! I'm Olivia Rose for those who don't know! This is the fourth Harry Potter/Twilight story I've written and I am quite excited for it! I've been working on this all week and already have five chapters for you! So sit back, relax, read, and enjoy!**

**Breaking News**

It was the end of another year for the students of Hogwarts and all were gathered in the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. Most were excited that this disastrous year had finally come to an end and that the threat of the Chamber of Secrets was no more. But though this was all very exciting, that was not the only thing that had Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley wearing big, happy grins on their faces. Tonight was also the night that all the petrified students would be revived. Harry and Ron continuously glanced at the doors, waiting for their best friend, Hermione Granger, to walk through them. Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley had already come back to loud cheers of welcome. For once Harry was actually happy to see his little stalker.

"It's Hermione!" Neville suddenly yelled and all of the eyes in Gryffindor snapped to the door where a small girl with warm brown eyes and massive curly brown hair stood with a beaming smile. Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table until the landed on her two best friends. If it were possible her smile grew wider and she suddenly bolted down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. The boys quickly stood to meet their friend.

"You did it!" she yelled as she neared them and crashed into Harry's opened arms, hugging him tightly. She let go of him and turned to Ron. He coughed awkwardly and held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment before slapping it out of the way and hugging him tightly around his torso. He gave a surprised gasp before wrapping his own arms around her. When she let go his face was red, causing those around to laugh at his embarrassment. Hermione just rolled her eyes fondly before looking between the two. "You did it." She said again.

Harry smiled. "Only because of you." He said and she smiled. They sat down and Hermione was happily welcomed back. After she was petrified a lot of the Gryffindors started to regret all of the mean things they've ever said about her, realizing that she wasn't such a bad girl.

The three best friends talked happily to each other as they ate their dinner. Hermione nudged the boys when she saw Dumbledore stand. For once the twinkles in his eyes were gone, replaced with concern.

"Students, may I have your attention please, I have urgent news to share." Dumbledore said, his loud, urgent, but calm, voice silencing the hall immediately. "I am most unhappy to inform you that none of you will be going home this summer." There was an outbreak of furious and confused whispers throughout the hall.

"What does he mean we're not going home?" Hermione asked the boys worriedly.

"Can he do that?" Ron asked.

"I think the question is why he is doing it." Harry said.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and the hall quieted once more. "I have been informed that there has been an outbreak in Azkaban Prison. All prisoners have escaped." Once again whispers broke out, but this time in fear. Some screamed while others were now crying. "Because of this news," Dumbledore raised his voice over the children's, "and the threat of danger these prisoners bring, the Ministry has decided that it is best to send you all into the Wizard's Protection Program. You will all be split up into groups and be placed with families all over the world who will protect you. These families are the strongest out there and have willingly volunteered to protect you all with their lives. Your parents know what is going on and are also going under Wizard's Protection Program."

"I cannot believe this is happening right now." Hermione whispered in disbelief. "My parents are going to be so scared."

Harry took Hermione's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now, being a muggleborn with muggle parents whose lives were now in danger.

"There will be eight children to a group. You will be assigned a family and tonight you will leave. We cannot waste any time." He looked around the hall, seemingly trying to take in every face. "Please do not fear children. The Ministry is doing all they can to rally up all the prisoners. We will try to have you all reunited with your families soon. But for now, we must prepare you for your departure."

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked many men and women dressed in purple robes that had a large silver A on the left shoulder. They all filed to the front of the hall and turned to face the students.

"The groups have already been made. Each Auror will step forward and call out the names of eight students. When your name is called you will follow that Auror out of the room and he will lead you to your destination. All of your things have already been delivered to your destination, so you will leave immediately." Dumbledore said. He took a long look around the room. "Be good children. We will try our best to get you all home." He gave a reassuring smile before nodding to the first Auror.

The Auror took out a piece of paper and stepped forward. "Group One; Pansy Parkinson, Penelope Clearwater, Seth Davis, Tracy Davis, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Jordan Lee, and Ernie Macmillan." Harry watched his fellow classmates stand. Seth held his little sisters hand tightly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Pansy and Lavender glared at each other as they followed the Auror out of the hall. Colin held his camera close to his chest, for once not having his usual boyish grin on his face. The sight made Harry's heart clench.

This is how it went for the next hour or so. Each Auror stepped up and called out eight names of fearful children and whisked them a way to Merlin knows where. What had to be the thirtieth Auror stepped forward. "Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Cho Chang, and Adrian Pucey."

Though relived to be with his siblings, Ron was sad he would not be with Harry and Hermione. He shot them a sad look before standing.

"We'll see you soon, Ron." Harry whispered and Hermione nodded. Ron smiled slightly before following his siblings out of the hall.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Would they be split up to? Harry took tight hold of Hermione's hand, refusing to let go. He already almost lost her once this year, it wasn't going to happen again.

The next Auror stepped forward. He was taller than the rest, standing at 6'6 with dark chocolate skin that matched his eyes. He took a quick glance around the hall before starting on his list. "Harry Potter," Harry's breath hitched in his throat. Here it goes, he thought. "Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy," Harry looked across the hall, his eyes meeting Malfoy's, but surprisingly he didn't see the usual hatred. Actually, there was no emotion at all. "Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger," both friends breathed a sigh of relief. As the list went on both had grown nervous of being separated. At least now they could ride through this nightmare together. "Dean Thomas, and Marcus Flint." All eight students stood up to follow the man out. Harry refused to let go of Hermione's hand and Hermione reached out to take Dean's, giving him a reassuring smile, which he returned with a nervous one.

As everyone met at the entrance of the Great Hall they all took a good look at the people they were going to live with for Merlin knows how long.

**Make sure to tell me what you think! Review! What do you think the pairings for this story will be? Any suggestions? My ears are open! **

**With excitement!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	2. Portkey

**Chapter number two out of five of the day! So proud! Hope you like it!**

**Portkey**

The eight children followed the tall Auror out of the Great Hall and outside.

"Um, sir?" Hermione said hesitantly. The man stopped in the courtyard and turned to face them. He gave them a gentle look before smiling down at Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he said.

Feeling comforted by his gentle nature, Hermione asked, "What's your name?"

Marcus snorted. "Really, Granger? We're being shipped somewhere in the world to live with a family of strangers to hide from dangerous escaped prisoners and that's the question you ask?" he said and Hermione blushed.

Harry glared. "Back off." He growled. "It would be nice to know the name of the man bringing you to these strangers." He said. Hermione smiled her thanks at him and he smiled back.

The man shook his head. "Children, now is not the time to be fighting. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror department. I will be taking you to Forks, Washington." He informed, rummaging through his pockets.

"Washington?" Cedric asked in disbelief. "As in…America?" he asked.

"That would be correct." Kingsley said as he pulled a pocket watch from his pocket. You could tell it was old because the metal was rusted while the screen was badly cracked. "Most groups are evacuating England, you are not the only ones." He said. "This is a Portkey. When activated it will take you to your destination once touched. Are you ready?" he asked.

"As we'll ever be." Draco mumbled and Blaise nodded from his right.

Kingsley nodded. "Then would you all place a finger on the pocket watch. It should activate any moment now." Everyone scurried to put a finger on the pocket watch. Hermione gave Harry a nervous look. Before he could say anything the watch glowed brightly and suddenly he felt like he was flying, spinning out of control. He heard Hermione scream in fright. He felt his grasp on the watch slowly slipping and tried to hold on tightly, but his attempt failed and soon he was thrown into the air. He hit the ground hard on his back and groaned in pain. Looking around he saw the others were also sprawled on the ground, except Kingsley, who was standing to his left, looking like he hadn't just went through a crazy flight.

Hermione rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. She had banged her head pretty hard on the ground with her rough landing. She looked around and noticed they were surrounded by trees. They must have landed in the woods. Suddenly a hand entered her vision and Hermione looked up into the blue eyes of Blaise Zabini. She stared at him in surprise before taking his hand, allowing him to help her stand.

"Thanks." She said. He just nodded before walking to Draco who gave him a weird look.

She walked over to where Harry was and helped him stand.

"How'd you land so perfectly?" Marcus sneered.

Kingsley laughed. "Years and years of practice my dear boy." He said and Marcus scowled. "If you will follow me, the house is not too far away." With that, Kingsley turned and started to walk through the woods.

"So, what do you think this family will be like?" Dean whispered, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know, but I wish I didn't have to find out." Hermione said sadly and her two fellow Gryffindors frowned. Dean could relate. After a whole year with the threat of the Chamber of Secrets and being in danger because he was a muggleborn, all he wanted to do was go home and see his family. Hermione was unfortunate to actually be petrified and now she couldn't even go home to see her parents who must be worried sick. "I just want to go home." She said dejectedly.

"Me too." Dean said and they looked at each other in silent understanding.

Harry on the other hand was feeling a bit guilty. While, yes, he was scared, he couldn't help to feel a bit relieved. He was finally going to have a Dursley free summer. A summer where he wasn't insulted, put down, yelled at, pushed around, hit, or starved. This family must be made up of good people for Dumbledore to send a bunch of kids to them for protection. So he was secretly happy. Was that wrong?

Harry looked at the others in the group. The only other girl was a first year, Luna Lovegood. She was currently dancing besides Kingsley who was looking down at her with a fond expression. Cedric Diggory was behind the group, kicking rocks as he walked along, looking to be deep in thought. To the right of the Gryffindors walked the three Slytherins. Draco was whispering to Blaise who was giving the blonde his full attention. Marcus walked slightly behind them, a deep frown on his face as he muttered angrily. Harry rolled his eyes at the older boy's attitude.

Hermione scanned the woods surrounding her, smiling for the first time since Dumbledore made the announcement. She loved the woods. They always had this calming effect on her. She often spent most of her time in the big oak tree outside of Hogwarts instead of in the library like she tells Harry and Ron. Though she didn't like lying to them, she knew that if she told them they'd know where her safe haven was, and that was a place that she wanted to keep to herself. She slowed down, letting the boys pass her, and ran her fingers against the bark of the trees as she passed them. She loved the rough texture of the bark mixed with the soft texture of the leaves.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione lifted her head to see Cedric smiling down at her.

"What is?" she asked.

"The trees, the flowers, the grass…just nature in general." He said fondly as he looked at the trees around him.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it is." She replied.

Cedric smiled before holding out his hand. "Cedric Diggory. Fifth year Hufflepuff." He introduced himself.

Hermione took his hand. "Hermione Granger. Second year Gryffindor." She mimicked and he laughed as they shook hands.

Before either could say anything Kingsley spoke up. "Here we are."

All looked up and gasped in awe. The house was beautiful. It was a two story house that was practically made out of windows. The outside was lit up with many lights that made it glow in the night, giving it just the right affect. There were beautiful flowers that rimmed the zig-zagging walkway leading up to the front porch. The towering trees behind the house added to its magnificent beauty. Kingsley led us up the walkway and to the front door. Before he could knock, however, the door was thrown open and a small, excited, pixie looking girl stood in the doorway.

"You're here!" she squealed running forward and hugging each of them. They stood there, frozen in surprise. "I'm Alice, we're all going to be great friends!" she beamed. Luna was the only one who smiled back as the rest were a little put off by her cheerfulness.

"I doubt that." Draco muttered.

Alice looked at him and smiled. "You'll see." she said before bouncing back inside.

"She's weird." Dean said. Everyone nodded except Luna who was smiling up at the man who came to the door way.

This man was tall with a well build body. He had golden eyes that matched it golden hair. He was outstandingly beautiful. He smiled down at them. "Am I right to assume you are the students from Hogwarts?" they all nodded. He turned to Kingsley. "Then that must make you Kingsley Shacklebolt." He said politely, holding out his hand.

"You are correct. Does that make you Carlisle Cullen?" he asked as he shook the man's hand.

"It does." The man smiled. "Please come in." he stood aside and the group filed into their new home for the summer. Carlisle led them into the living room where six others were waiting.

**Ooohhhh Alice, what are we going to do with you? Haha! Whatcha think?! Review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**With love and pixies,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	3. Family Meeting

**Chapter three of five of the day DONE! Why don't we see the Cullen's reaction before the two groups meet, huh? Sounds like a plan!**

**Telling the Family**

_Earlier That Day_

_Cullen Household_

"Family, can you come in the living room for a moment." Carlisle said, not needing to shout because of their super hearing. He entered the living room to see all of the Cullen clan waiting.

Before he could even speak, Alice started talking excitedly. "Oh! This is going to be so fantastic! They're all so cute! I feel so bad that they have to go through this, but we'll make sure they're well taken care of. And Edward is just going to adore Hermione, with her being so intelligent. Oh, but that Marcus boy is going to be a tough one, but nothing we can't handle. Oh, and I can't believe how much Cedric looks like Edward! It's so freaky. And Blaise will end up talking to us eventually, but I'm not telling any of you how. Nope! That Draco boy, I feel so bad—"

"What are you going on about!?" Rosalie finally snapped after being shocked by Alice's sudden outburst.

Alice stopped, realizing that no one knew what she was talking about. She giggled, "Oops. Sorry, I got a little excited after already seeing what this conversation is about." She said.

Edward gave him an incredulous look. "You're not honestly thinking of doing this, are you?" he asked.

Before Carlisle could answer, Emmett spoke up. "What in the world are you guys talking about? Stupid mind powers." He grumbled.

Carlisle took a letter out of his pocket. "Do you remember my friend Albus Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Dumbles?!" Emmett said excitedly. "The wizard? I love that dude! He was so weird." He said and the family laughed.

"Well, he sent me a letter this morning. Apparently there was a break in to Azkaban Prison and all of the prisoners escaped."

"Oh no." Esme gasped.

Carlisle gave her a reassuring look. "The Ministry magical families and parents of magical children into, what they call, Wizards Protection Program. The boarding school he runs—"

"Hogwarts?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Hogwarts. He's refusing to send them home for the summer since they could easily be tracked back to wherever they live. So, he's the strongest families all over the world if they're willing to help protect them—"

"And we're one of them." Edward finished.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Carlisle, you can't be serious." A look at his face told her he was. "Why should we protect them? It's not our job! We're not part of their world!" she yelled.

"Rosalie, these are the lives of kids we're talking about here." Alice said. "Would you, of all people, want to risk a child being hurt? Possibly killed?" Alice reasoned and Rosalie grew quiet. Alice smiled.

"Be that as it may, what about Jasper?" Rosalie continued. "Do you not remember what happened last year? With Edward's stupid human?" Edward growled at her and she glared. "Don't you think this would just be torture for him, having to live with so many humans?" she tried to reason.

Carlisle shook his head. "Witches and wizards' scents don't appeal to vampires. Didn't you learn that when Albus was here?" he asked.

She huffed in defeat. "Fine. But I still don't like it." She grumbled.

"You will once you meet Dean." Alice giggled.

Emmett sat up immediately. "Who's Dean? Do I need to beat him up?" he said, not liking the sound of this 'Dean' person.

Alice laughed. "Dean is a thirteen year old boy who Rosalie ends up adoring." She explained and Rosalie raised an eyebrow while Emmett relaxed. Everyone knew how badly Rosalie wanted a child, so the fact that she'll actually connect with one made the idea of this visit a little better. "Trust me, you'll love them. Even though it takes some," she gave Edward a pointed look, causing him to roll his eyes, "longer than others."

Edward gave an annoyed huff. "Whatever. If you guys want to complicate our lives and have a bunch of kids running around, go right ahead. I'm going to go see Bella."

"You know that's quite ironic coming from the human lover himself." Rosalie smirked as Edward glared.

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward, just make sure you're back before nine. That's when they'll be here."

Edward couldn't help but smirk. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you already said yes." He asked and Carlisle chuckled lightly.

With that, Edward left.

Suddenly there was a flash and eight trunks appeared in the living room.

"Whoa." Emmett said.

"Oh, that must be their stuff!" Alice squealed, running forward.

Esme stopped her. "I don't think we should go through their stuff." She said.

"But—" Esme shook her head and Alice pouted. "Fine." She grumbled. Everyone laughed at her put out face.

Esme smiled at her. "Come on, let's go get the rooms ready." She suggested and Alice immediately perked up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" she said excitedly before dragging Esme out of the house, leaving behind very amused vampires.

**Again, what are we going to do with you Alice? Now I'm starting to feel bad for putting these kids in this house…Oh well! Review, my darlings!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	4. Meeting the Family

**Here we go! They finally meet! About time I finally got to it right? Haha!**

**Meeting the Family**

The Hogwarts students looked around at the Cullen family as they entered the living room. Sitting on the couch were two females and two males. One of the females was the crazy pixie, Alice. Next to her was a man that had blond hair that reached his shoulders and a strong frame. He sat tensely in his seat as he held Alice's hand. Next to him was the other female who was outstandingly beautiful with her perfect features and long blonde hair. She had a stony expression that lightly softened as she looked at the younger, nervous faces. Holding her hand was a very big, burly man who had short brown hair and a large, playful smile. Standing to the far left, looking through the sliding glass doors to the backyard was a man that looked like an older Cedric. They had the same figure, though the man's was a little stronger, the same facial features, and the same bronze colored hair. Cedric couldn't take his eyes off the man who paid him no mind.

"Children, meet my family. My wife Esme," the brown haired woman smiled and waved, "and my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and the one by the window is Edward." Carlisle introduced them. Alice waved excitedly and Emmett boomed "Hey, munchkins!" while Rosalie and Jasper just nodded. Edward looked up and did a double take when he saw Cedric, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yo, Eddie, it's your decedent!" Emmett said, laughing.

Edward shot him a glare. "Shut up, Emmett, and don't call me Eddie." He said before turning to the window again.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves and tell the Cullens something about you." Kingsley suggested. The kids shared a look wondering who was going to go first.

Luna danced forward and smiled at the family. "I'm Luna Lovegood! Pleasure to meet you. I live with my daddy who owns a paper called the Quibbler. Did you know that there's a Wrackspurt flying around the room?" Everyone looked around, Emmett looking like he was getting ready to fight, but they saw nothing. They gave Luna a weird look.

"What's a Wrackspunk?" Emmett asked.

"Wrackspurt." She corrected. "And they're little invisible creatures that fly through your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy." She said dreamily, receiving more weird and unnerved looks.

There was silence, no one knowing how to respond. Finally Harry stepped forward. "Um, I guess I'll go." He said hesitantly. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm twelve. I'll be turning thirteen at the end of the month. Uh, and I, uh…I like to cook." Harry finished, quickly walking to stand next to Hermione again.

Hermione gave him a bright smile before cautiously stepping forward. _Don't be intimidated, Hermione, they're just people. You're a Gryffindor, you got this._ She thought to herself and with that she stepped forward with confidence.

When Edward heard these thoughts he turned to listen to the girl who just perked his interest.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm thirteen years old. I like to read and I love to learn new things." She said, not stuttering once as she met all of their eyes. Edward read everyone's minds, wondering what they thought of the girl.

_So confident_

_Typical Granger_

_There you go, Hermione_

_Oh, there's a Wrackspurt above Blaise's head_

_Adorable_

_I can feel her nervousness. Should I calm her down?_

_Oh, I really need to bring her shopping. Her clothes just won't do_

_Little Mudblood_

_She seems very intelligent_

_She sounds like you, Eddie boy!_ Edward stopped at that one, glaring at Emmett as he grinned.

Hermione didn't notice as she stepped back to place between Harry and Dean who smiled at her as she sighed in relief. She didn't know why she had been so nervous, but she never had been that great with meeting new people. Whenever she tried to make friends she was often rejected.

As Edward read her thoughts he gained more and more interest in the girl.

Dean went forward, trying to muster up his Gryffindor courage. "Hi, I'm Dean Thomas. I'm also thirteen. I love to draw and play soccer." He smiled excitedly when talking about his two passions. Rose's eyes lit up at the boy's excitement and couldn't help but immediately like this boy, causing Alice to smirk.

Cedric decided that he would go next. "Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory." The Cullens stared at the Edward look-a-like in amazement. _Well this isn't weird or anything. _Cedric thought and Edward had to stop himself from snorting. "I'm sixteen. I am a very athletic person, so I like any kind of sport you can think of. I'm a people person and make it my goal to make people laugh. Hmm, anything else? Uhh, nope, that's it I guess." He smiled cheerily before going back to his place.

Emmett laughed, "I think I like him better than you, Eddie." He said.

Edward smirked. "Good, maybe you'll leave me alone and bother him instead." He said and the Cullens laughed as Emmett pouted.

Draco walked forward. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I just turned thirteen two days ago. Uh, I like Quidditch, a wizard sport, and I'm pretty smart." Hermione and Harry narrowed their eyes in confusion. Since when was Draco modest? "I'm good at chess, but mostly I just like to be by myself. Well, Blaise is an exception." He said, motioning for the Italian African American boy to come forward, which he did cautiously. "This is Blaise Zabini. He doesn't talk…ever. So, if you can get him to talk, hats off to you."

"Challenge accepted." Emmett said, smiling confidently.

"Emmett." Carlisle said in a warning tone only to be given an innocent look in return.

No one noticed Edward's head snap up in alarm, staring at Hermione in surprise.

Draco smirked. "Good luck with that. Anyways, you could definitely consider him a bookworm. He's pretty athletic too. The two of us are kind of a package deal, so you'll find us not too far apart. And that's it, I guess." Ending their introduction, the two went back to their place behind the group.

Harry and Hermione were quite surprise. For once Draco didn't boast about how great he was or how pure his blood was. He didn't insult anyone or act like he was superior. He was actually nice, something the two Gryffindors didn't think he could ever be.

Marcus gave a bored huff before he stepped forward. "I'm Marcus Flint. Sixteen. I don't want to be here. So, don't bother me and I won't bother you." With that said, he stepped back into his place.

"Flint." Kingsley sighed.

Marcus gave him a look. "What? It's better to tell it straight up then spend the time here making everyone miserable because I'm miserable." He said.

Kingsley shook his head. "Good luck with that one." He told the Cullens before turning to the kids. "Okay, there's one more thing we must discus before I leave."

"They knows." Edward interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Hermione and Blaise figured it out." Edward said, staring at the astonished girl and the unnerved boy in slight awe.

Hermione stared at him in astonishment. "So you are vampires?" Hermione asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"Vampires?!" Draco yelled.

"You're kidding right?" Cedric added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Marcus said. "So, Dumbledork puts us in hiding to avoid danger only to put us in even more danger?" he asked incredulously. "I always knew he was a stupid old buffoon." He muttered.

"Shut up, Flint." Cedric snapped.

"Boys." Hermione said, only to be ignored.

Marcus smirked. "No, I don't think I will, Diggory."

Cedric growled. "Let me reword that. Shut up or I'll make you." He said.

"Boys." Hermione said a little louder.

"Oh, yeah Diggory? I'd like to see you try." Marcus said cockily.

Cedric glared. "Oh yeah? Watch me." He said as he advanced towards the boy.

Hermione rushed forward and grabbed the back of Cedric's shirt, yanking him back as she yelled, "BOYS!" and stepped between the two. "You're both acting stupid!" Marcus looked affronted while Cedric, though he was still mad, looked a little ashamed of himself. Hermione gave Marcus a fierce glare that actually made him take a step back. "And Dumbledore is not a buffoon. These vampires are completely safe." She said.

"How would you know?" Marcus sneered down at her and Cedric almost advanced on him again.

"Because I actually read more than I'm told to in school." She snapped back. "Or at all." She added, looking him up and down and Cedric snorted at Marcus' offended look. Hermione turned to the rest of the group. "Haven't you noticed? Their eyes are golden not red. If vampires have gold eyes then that means they're vegetarians." she said. She was met with blank stares which caused her to huff. Edward smiled at her agitation and Blaise smirked slightly, being the only one who knew what she was talking about. "Vegetarian vampires drink animal blood, not human blood." She said.

"Oh." They said, now understanding.

"Oh." Hermione mocked, causing Edward to outright laugh.

"So, you're not going to kill us?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Emmett smirked. "We'll think about it." He said. Dean's eyes grew wide and Rosalie hit the back of Emmett's head hard. "Ow!" he whined, rubbing his head.

Rosalie rolled her eyes before turning to Dean. "Of course not, sweetheart." She reassured him and he sighed in relief, though he was still a little unnerved.

Kingsley smiled at them. "I afraid I must leave. I will be checking up on you every three weeks. You cannot send any messages because they can easily be tracked. So, every time I visit I will take any letters you may have and deliver them for you." He said and they nodded. "Be good." He looked at Marcus as he said this. Marcus rolled his eyes. Kingsley turned to Hermione. "Keep them in line."

Hermione smiled while the boys gave sounds of protest. "Of course." She said, smirking up at Marcus who felt a little queasy while looking at her Malfoy worthy smirk.

Kingsley chuckled and turned to the Cullens. "Please take good care of them. This is a special group of kids."

Carlisle chuckled. "We can tell. We will protect them with our lives." He promised.

"Thank you. Good luck." Kingsley said. "Goodbye children." He said before disappearing on the spot.

Esme smiled down at them. "I hope you'll like your stay here. We have four spare rooms, so that puts two to a room. How about the girls to one room," Hermione looked at Luna warily while said girl just smiled dreamily, "Draco and Blaise in another," the two boys shared a smile, "Harry and Dean in another," the boys fist bumped, causing Hermione to laugh, "and Cedric and Marcus in the last one." She said, looking at the two with caution. The two glared at each other fiercely.

"This summer is going to be…interesting." Dean said and Hermione and Harry nodded as the two fifth years glared each other down.

**As you can probably tell, they won't be on the best terms, but that makes it all the more fun right?! Also, GO HERMIONE! Haha, I love that girl. Review! **

**With fighting Slytherins and Hufflepuffs,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	5. Thoughts

**The last chapter for today! I'm so proud I got five chapters done before I posted this story! Let's hear the thoughts of some of the kids, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Thoughts**

Draco looked around the room he'd be sharing with Blaise for the summer. There were two queen size beds that were covered with blue comforters and black and white throw pillows. The room had tan walls and hardwood floors. There were three bookshelves on the wall in front of the beds where Blaise was currently reading the spines of each book. To the left of the beds, where another wall should be, was a big window in its place, looking out into the woods. That's where Draco stood, his eyes gazing the woods outside his window.

"Are you scared?" Draco suddenly asked, turning to look at Blaise. Blaise looked up from the book he was currently skimming through and looked at his friend. The two have been friends since they were in diapers, so by now Draco could easily tell what Blaise was trying to say without the boy saying a word.

Blaise was terrified.

Both of their fathers were one of the prisoners that had escaped. After the death of the Potters, Lucius Malfoy and Vincenzo Zabini had been a part of the group that had been caught and thrown into Azkaban. The two never met their fathers, and they liked it that way. Both were raised by Narcissa Malfoy, seeing as Anastasia Zabini was too busy with her love life to care about her son. They were taught that blood and money didn't matter. The only reason they acted like the typical purebloods who hated muggles was because they'd be an outcast in Slytherin if they didn't. Though that didn't mean that they actually liked people like Potter and Weasley, the two were still very annoying, but they didn't hate them. While they would be living here the two thought it'd be the best to at least be civil to the Gryffindors…or at least in Draco's case seeing as Blaise never even said two words to them.

But what had the two so terrified is the fact that they knew their fathers were out there looking for them and their mother's. Blaise may not like his mother, but that doesn't mean he wanted her to be harmed. Draco prayed that his mother was somewhere safe, but the fact that he couldn't communicate with her killed him.

"It's going to be okay. We just have to make the most of the situation until this whole thing is over." He reassured not only Blaise, but himself too. Blaise nodded. "I'm going to try and go to sleep. Try not to stay up too late." Blaise once again nodded and turned back to his book. Draco crawled into his bed, praying to get through the night without a nightmare.

In the room next door sat Harry and Dean on their beds facing each other. They sat in silence, thinking over the events that happened today. The whole situation was still pretty surreal to them.

There was a knock at the door and Harry stood to answer. Opening the door showed Hermione standing on the other side. She smiled, "Hey, can I come in?"

Harry grinned. "Of course." He replied, opening the door wider so she could come in. he led her to his bed and both sat down facing Dean who smiled in greeting.

"So, what do you guys think of the Cullens?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Harry gave a slight smile. "I like them." He said.

Dean nodded. "Yeah they seem cool. Though that Emmett guy kinda freaks me out." he said, shivering as he remembered what the big vampire had said.

There was a loud slap from downstairs that was soon followed by someone shouting, "Ow! I'm sorry, okay!"

The three gave each other confused looks before shrugging it off. "Alice seems nice." Hermione said.

Dean snorted. "Nice? She's like a pixie on a permanent sugar high." He said, causing the other two to start laughing with him.

As they calmed down, Harry asked, "What do you think of Edward? He seemed a little…annoyed." He said.

"Well, if you suddenly had eight kids running around your house ruining your summer, you'd be mad too." Hermione reasoned and the boys nodded. "But, towards the end he didn't seem so bad." She said.

"I have a feeling we should get used to Emmett and Edward bickering." Dean said and the other two nodded.

There was a moment of silence as the three thought about the Cullens. Hermione finally said, "I think Dumbledore did a good job picking this family. I can tell we're in good hands." She said and the other two nodded. "I just hope my family is okay." She added, starting to tear up.

Harry moved closer and threw an arm over her shoulder, hugging her close. "It's going to be okay. This is Dumbledore we're talking about. There's no way that he'd let those prisoners go anywhere near our families. They're in good hands too." He told her and she nodded, calming herself down.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "Well, I think I've had enough for one day. I'm going to go to bed and I suggest the two of you do the same." She said before wishing the two of the goodnight and leaving.

As she left the room she stopped by the room she was sharing with Luna, who was peacefully asleep, to pick up her clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste. She headed into the hallway and realized she didn't know where the bathroom was.

"The bathroom's down the hall, third door on the left." She turned to see Edward standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

She stared before saying, "Thanks." He nodded and began to walk the opposite way. "Hey!" she said and he stopped, turning to face her again. "How'd you know that I had figured out you were vampires. I hadn't said anything out loud." She asked.

Edward smiled. "I can read minds." He said simply.

Hermione looked intruged, much to Edward's amusement. "Really?" she asked.

Edward nodded. "We all have special abilities. Alice can see into the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions, Rosalie is magnificently beautiful, and Emmett is the strongest out of all of us." He explained, watching as she listened intently.

"I remember reading something about some vampires having special abilities." Hermione said more to herself. Then she hit him with a hard look that actually kind of scared him for a second. "You know it's rude to intrude on other people's private thoughts." She said.

Edward smirked. "So I've been told." He said.

Hermione huffed and without another word turned to go to the bathroom, leaving behind a very amused and curious vampire.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. she grumbled, "Annoying, nosy vampire," as she closed the door behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Blaise Zabini, causing her to gasp loudly in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even knock!" she exclaimed. She was met with a slightly curious stare. "I-I'll just…just leave and, uh…wait until you're done." She said, but as she was about to walk out Blaise shook his head. "No?" she asked, confused.

Blaise nodded. He picked up his stuff and indicated to the door. Hermione then noticed that he was in his pajamas. "Oh, you're done." She said and he nodded. He headed to the door and Hermione moved out of his way. He turned and gave her a single nod. "Goodnight." She responded. With that, he left the bathroom.

Hermione shook her head. "This summer just gets weirder and weirder."

**There you go! That's all for today! What do you think so far? Thoughts? Suggestions? I love hearing from you guys! I'm most definitely bringing in the pack, but I don't think Hermione will be imprinted on in this story. Sorry for those who were hoping so! What pairings do you wanna see? I might just consider it. I'm open to slash pairings too! Goodnight! Or…good morning…whichever one works for you… **

**With sugar high pixies!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	6. An Asshole in the Morning

**Hey! Wassup guys?! I got another chapter for you! I might not update tomorrow because I'm planning to update my story, The Fight for Love. Check it out if you haven't already. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! They finally meet the wolves! **

**An Asshole in the Morning**

Blaise was the first to wake the next morning. As he got up and made his bed, he checked on Draco as he got dressed. The blonde had woken up twice last night due to nightmares of his father suddenly showing up at the Cullen's door and taking him away. Blaise felt deep sorrow for his best friend. Seeing Draco in this much pain was causing Blaise pain. He took one more look at Draco, who was now sleeping peacefully, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen he saw both Luna and Esme. Luna was eating a plate of pancakes while Esme was setting another plate of food on the table across from her. She turned to face Blaise and smiled down at him. "Good morning." She said and Blaise nodded in greeting. "I heard you get up, so I made breakfast for you." She said. Blaise nodded again in thanks and took his seat across from Luna.

"Good morning!" Luna chirped as she drizzled a lot of syrup over her pancakes. "The Wrackspurts are all over the place today." She said dreamily. She leaned forward and whispered, "They mostly appear when people are sleeping or are still drowsy when they just woke up." She explained before straightening up. She looked down to see she had accidentally gotten some syrup on her shirt from leaning over her food. "Oopsie." She said. She just shrugged and began to eat again.

Esme came over again and this time set a plate next to each of them. At Blaise's confused look she said, "Hermione and Cedric just woke up. They should be down in a little while."

"Hermione didn't have a very peaceful sleep last night." Luna said distractedly. "She kept whimpering in her sleep. Must be nightmares about her parents. They are muggles, you know." Luna said as she stared dreamily at her pancakes. Esme felt deep sorrow for Hermione. No, she felt deep sorrow for all of these kids. To suddenly be thrown into a stranger's house, not being able to be with your family through these hard times, had to be heart breaking.

At that moment Hermione and Cedric entered the kitchen with Edward, Jasper, and Alice behind them. Edward had his eyes trained on Hermione. He had seen her dreams last night, and they were anything but pleasant.

Alice looked a little frustrated as she held Jasper's hand tightly. Jasper was trying very hard to calm Alice down. Earlier that morning Alice had a vision that she did not like at all, but knew that it would make the kids a little happier.

"Good morning." Hermione said quietly, still pretty shaken from her dream. She took a seat next to Blaise who gave her a blank look. Only Draco knew that his blank looks could say more than words.

Cedric took his seat across from her and next to Luna. He looked very tired and said, "I would say good morning, but that would be a lie. Flint kept me up half the night with his loud snoring." He grumbled and Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little. Cedric glared at her which didn't last very long once she shot him her innocent look.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Luna asked politely.

Esme smiled down at the girl. "Please, call me Esme." She said.

Luna smiled brightly. "Okay, Esme. I was wondering if I could walk in the woods today. I want to see if I can catch any Nargles." She asked. Esme looked cautious.

"Um, Luna—"

"I think that's a great idea!" Hermione interrupted, instantly forgetting her nightmare last night. "I want to go." She said hopefully and Luna smiled at her.

"Well, if they're going I guess I'll go too." Cedric said. "You know, to keep an eye on the little ones." He teased.

Hermione scowled. "Besides you and Marcus, I'm the oldest. Plus, I'm the brightest witch of my age who faced off a troll, got past a three headed dog, saved her friends from Devil's Snare, was chased by rabid winged keys, survived a gigantic chess match playing as an actual chess piece, figured out a potions riddle made by Professor Snape himself, brewed Polyjuice Potion myself, and was petrified and I'm still alive today." Hermione said and everyone's eyes grew wide. "So, if anything, I'm the one that'll be taking care of you." She smirked.

Edward guffawed at the nerve and sass this girl had. Cedric stared at the girl in disbelief and she started right back with an expression that clearly said, _I won. _

Cedric shook himself out of it and glared playfully. "Fine, you win Almighty Granger." He said, pretending to bow forward on the table.

Hermione smirked. "Almighty Granger…I think I like the sound of that." She said with a thoughtful smile. The others laughed, though Blaise just gave a small, unnoticeable smile, but Hermione saw it. She turned to him. "What about you? Do you want to go?" she asked him.

He looked around at all the faces staring at him. He turned back to Hermione and slowly nodded his head.

Hermione smiled. "Great. That makes four. Should we wake the others?" she asked.

Esme interrupted. "Um, kids, I don't know if it's safe for you—"

This time Alice interrupted. "Esme, its fine. I've already seen this. They'll be safe." She said reluctantly, giving Esme a look that clearly said, _this has to happen. _Esme nodded. "And, no, don't wake the others. They need their sleep." Alice added.

Cedric snorted. "I wasn't planning on waking Flint anyways. Let's go kiddies!" he said happily, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth before standing.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look at which he gave her a pancakey smile. "You're gross." She said, wrinkling her nose.

He swallowed and said, "Only for you." Hermione huffed and grabbed Blaise's wrist, taking him by surprise, and dragged him outside after her. Cedric laughed as he and Luna followed them out.

As soon as they left the house, Esme turned to Alice. "What happens?" she asked.

Alice growled. "Let's just say Rosalie is not going to like the smell of dog that'll be running through the house."

"WHAT?!" came a yell from outside and the Cullens flinched. This was not going to be pretty.

As chaos issued inside the Cullen house, Hermione, Blaise, Cedric, and Luna were all enjoying the great outdoors. Luna was looking around for Nargles, having grabbed a bag before she left. Hermione was explaining each kind of plant she came by and Blaise listened intently. Cedric was happy to just gaze at the nature surrounding him. They continued like this for a while before Hermione said, "Um, guys?" she asked cautiously. The others turned to her. "Do you have any idea where we are?" the others looked around.

Cedric groaned. "Oh shit, it's our first day here and we already got lost." He exclaimed. He felt a small hand hit his arm and looked down to see Luna pointing a finger up at him.

"Don't swear." She said before skipping away to look in a bush for Nargles. Cedric stared after her in surprise before shaking his head and turning back to Hermione and Blaise.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. Suddenly there was a rustling behind them. Cedric quickly called Luna over and stood in front of the three younger children, who all stood defensively behind him, though Luna wasn't as tense as the other three.

Three boys emerged from the trees. They were all tall, tan, and buff with dark brown hair and dark eyes. They were all shirtless, only wearing a pair of shorts. The tallest of the three scowled at them while the other two just looked curious. The two groups were staring each other down when Hermione suddenly started to giggle.

As everyone turned to her she looked at Cedric and said, "They make you look like a twig." She said. The three boys couldn't hold in their snort and Luna started to giggle too. Even Blaise looked amused.

Cedric looked at her, astonished. "Is this really the time to make fun of me?" he asked.

"It's always the time to make fun of you." She smirked. He growled at her and she smiled.

The shortest of the three, who didn't look much older than Hermione and Blaise, whispered, "I like her." to his two companions, causing her to blush.

The tallest told him to shut up before turning to the wizards. "Who are you?" he asked rudely, causing the other two to roll their eyes.

Cedric opened his mouth to respond, a little intimidated by the taller boys, but was interrupted by Hermione. "What's it to you?" she snapped back, placing her hand on her hip.

"Hermione…" Cedric said cautiously, but she ignored him, looking at the older, rude boy with determination.

Said boy scowled down at her. "You're on our land." He said.

Hermione looked around as if she was searching for something. When she turned back to him, she said, "I don't see your name on it." She said.

The boy growled in annoyance. "You must be new—"

"No, I'm Hermione." She interrupted and the boy growled again. The other two boys didn't share his annoyance as they were laughing up a storm behind him.

Before he could respond, the second biggest boy said, "Paul, ease up! They seem harmless. They _are_ just kids." He told the boy, Paul, who was shaking slightly, glaring at the smirking Hermione. He turned to the group, "Hello. I'm Embry Call, this asshole is Paul Lahote, and that's Brady Fuller." He introduced. Brady waved happily while Paul continued to scowl.

Hermione smiled at Embry. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly and Cedric snorted. "I'm Hermione Granger. This twig is Cedric Diggory." Cedric scowled down at her, which she ignored. "And these two are Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood." She said and Luna waved in her dreamy nature while Blaise just stared.

Embry smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you. Sorry for this asshole," he motioned to Paul, "but we've never seen you guys around and we were just wondering who you were. It's our job to protect our people." He explained politely.

"We are new." Cedric confirmed. "We're from England. There was an outbreak in one of our prisons and we were sent down here to live with a family for protection." Cedric explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "We just met them and you're already telling them our personal business?" she asked in disbelief. Cedric looked abashed.

Brady sniffed the air. "Who are you staying with?" he asked, looking like he ate something bad.

Luna twirled where she stood. "Carlisle Cullen and his lovely family." She said.

The boys' eyes widened. "The bloodsuckers?!" Paul exclaimed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You know they're vampires?" she asked.

It was their turn have wide eyes. "_You_ know?" Embry asked.

Hermione smirked. "I was the one who figured it out." she said.

Embry narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Okay, it looks like we have some things we seriously need to discuss." The other two nodded their heads. "Why don't we all go back to see the Elders and they can figure out what to do." He suggested.

Cedric huffed. "Why should we go anywhere with you? How do we know we can trust you?" he asks.

Brady smiled. "Trust me, Paul here is the only asshole you have to worry about." He reassured, causing said boy to growl. "Plus, we like your little friend. She seems cool." He added, smiling down at the girl who blushed again.

The group of four looked at each other, having a silent agreement. Hermione turned to the three waiting boys. "Fine, but if there's any funny business I won't hesitate kicking you where it hurts. Yeah, I'm talking to you, big guy." She pointed at Paul and he glared at her.

Embry laughed and said, "Let's go then."

**There you guys go! Chapter six! What do you think? Review please! Just a little note; I'm obviously going to wait before I put any of the younger kids in a relationship, but Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Dean are thirteen now and Harry is almost thirteen, so they are old enough to date…just pointing that out. And Luna is obviously not going to be in a relationship at her age, but she might get imprinted on or start to get close to someone that could blossom into a relationship. **

**With love and annoyed wolves,**

**-Olivia Rose **


End file.
